Roxas' Little Sister
by Shatterheart XIV
Summary: ONESHOT.The first chapter of Tales of Kingdom Hearts in more detail part of a new series called Firefly Contains minor RikuxOC


**Hey Everyone I'm back after a while of down time and Playing Kingdom Hearts after owning KH2 for a long time and beating it so many times. So here's Xemnas with the Disclaimer.**

**Xemnas: Terexa Doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts series, Orgy XIII, and Robot chickens buying lava cookies but she does own her own OCs.**

**Xx.Xx.**

At the Castle that Never Was late one night almost midnight, the Organization in the middle of the strangest meeting. You see Xemnas was supposed to speak about a very important matter regarding the organization. He hadn't shown up yet. So they decided to have an "ask ridiculously random question contest".

"If robot chickens did invade here would you buy a lava cookie?!Roxas shouted towards Axel. Axel was thinking.

"I don't know. . . would you" Roxas sinisterly smirked, the other members chuckling to themselves.

"That depends..." Axel hesitated pondering a thought in his mind "Can the birthday cake be in the shape of Donkey Kong?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not" Roxas confirmed.

"I don't know" Axel thought.

"Fine but... I get 200 million munny." Axel demanded.

Suddenly Xemnas arrived looking like he was just came back from a WWE wrestling match against Bowser and lost. He used one of his aerial blades as a cane to keep his balance (old joke sorry).

"Superior what in the name Kingdom Hearts happened to you?" asked Vexen in a concerned manner.

"Oh nothing I just was in a minor battle." the limping superior said opening up a portal which lead to his seat the highest one of all.

"Any way, Important matters first. Tomorrow we will be having a new member coming here tomorrow. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Or else..." Xemnas explained glaring a death glare at each member especially Axel and Roxas.

Everyone sat there with a blank expression on their face. Larxene was pretty angry sparks were literally flying around her. Through her gritted teeth she managed to say "Superior. . . why must we always have . . .INCOMPENT MACHO MORONS WHO BARELY CAN THINK FOR THEMSELVES!!"

"You didn't even let me finish" Xemnas retorted. "_**She**_ will be arriving tomorrow"

"O.o" Larxene remained calm.

"Manse–I mean Xemnas." Axel stated. "Why do we need another ugly gorilla like Larxene (joke from my brother) around the Organization."

That comment just earned him a death glare from Larxene. Axel retaliated by sticking his tongue out at Larxene.

"Silence you fools!" Xemnas interrupted. "Saix is in charge of bringing her here tomorrow." Saix stood up and saluted.

_**Meanwhile on the Destiny Islands**_

A girl with blonde hair and eyes the same as Yuna's was seen walking with Riku. Riku was sulking a little bit with his hands in his pockets.

"What's the matter Riku?" she asked him.

Riku turned towards "Nothing Terra".

"Hey come on, you'll still see me in school and on weekends" Terra said trying to cheer him up.

"Okay" They had reached their destination, the port. Terra was carrying a massive suitcase in one hand and holding Riku's hand in the other. Riku was also carrying a suitcase with Terra's name embroidered on it.

"I'm gonna miss you" Riku said to her, not letting go her. Terra was trying to go but Riku had a very good grip and didn't let go.

"Riku, let me go" she asked. Riku didn't listen. He pulled her in and kissed her cheek. She was blushing and waved to him while boarding the plane.

_**Back in the Castle that Never Was**_

The meeting was adjourned and every one was dismissed. Roxas and Axel were talking on their way back.

"I wonder what she would be like?" Axel wondered.

"Oh I know what she is" Roxas snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean" questioned Axel with a confused look. Roxas didn't answer he just opened a portal and walked through it to his room.

The next day, Everyone reported for breakfast Saix was eating very fast cheese omlet while Roxas did the same.

"Roxas why are you eating so fast" Zexion asked, completely repulsed by Roxas getting melted cheese all over his Twilight Town clothes.

"DONE! Let's go Saix" screamed Roxas, racing towards the Gummi Garage which they rarely used.

_**At the Airport**_

Terra was walking off the plane still upset about Riku listening to her iPod wearing a red coat similar to the Organization's. She was minding her own business when she spotted Roxas ran towards him.

"Roxy, how are you." Terra exclaimed glomping Roxas.

"It's nice to see you, sis" Roxas said rubbing his head. "Come on meet the others"

They went out to the parking to the Gummi Ship and boarded going towards the World that Never Was. When they arrived inside the castle. Xemnas asked to bring Terra into the Meeting Hall.

"Woah, this is such a huge castle" Terra gazed around marveled at the sights. Soon after she was taken to the meeting room. She casually walk up on the stage with Xemnas standing there already.

"Fools, this is Terexa she is studying to become an alchemist." Xemnas stated. Terra just stood there and smirked.

"Please to meet you call me Terra" she stated.

Demyx came off his chair and eyed the girl. "She's bizarre! She looks just like Roxy!"

Terra started to glare "Well yeah. I'm Roxas' twin sister"

The rest of them stared at Roxas who was starting to blush. Axel glared at his best friend. "Roxas why didn't you tell me you had a sister or any type of family for that matter." stated like he was going to explode.

Roxas sweat dropped like an Anime character. "I seriously didn't think it was that important." he gave as an excuse. Random yelling and screaming start and Terra is still on stage near Xemnas.

"Welcome to the fools known as Organization XIII" the superior stated rolling his eyes.

**Well thats the first chapter of Tales of Kingdom Hearts in detail but now it's part of a new series called Firefly**

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
